


tired of being alone

by beesandoreos, bloodyhands_and_hollowstars



Series: Paradigm Shift [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Slade can't deal, And it's for Oliver, Angst, Clueless Oliver, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Oliver needs a hug, Slade Needs a Hug, Slade is so Gay, Snarky Slade, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandoreos/pseuds/beesandoreos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhands_and_hollowstars/pseuds/bloodyhands_and_hollowstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade Wilson never expected to meet Oliver Queen. Certainly not on a hellish island where they were all going to die. But Slade doesn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tired of being alone

Slade knew from his first sight of the kid that he wasn’t a soldier, wasn’t a killer, wasn’t a fighter. He would die on this island.  
But he had fire in his blue eyes and the brat almost broke his goddamn wrist freeing himself to hit Slade across the jaw with considerable weight, if not finesse, behind the blow.  
And for some reason, Slade decided to try to teach him. 

His name was Oliver Queen, and naturally, in accordance with Slade’s thus far truly spectacularly horrendous luck in life, he was formerly a careless playboy billionaire who’d never had to fight for anything in his life.  
But time after time when Slade threw him down to the ground and shouted at him for his incompetence, knowing that he’d be killed, the kid still kept getting up, the same stubborn fire burning in his eyes. Slade would give him that- he flat-out refused to give up, even if he was terrible at anything that could possibly be a useful skill on the island.  
Oliver learned enough so that he wouldn’t die in the first thirty seconds of a fight, but Slade knew that he wasn’t ready to take the airfield. He was so goddamned desperate to get off the hellish island that he didn’t particularly care.  
And sure enough, the kid fucked up his single job, and Slade had to step in.  
But then the kid saved their asses because somehow he’d read an actual book and remembered the line that the pilot asked for.  
He was still an idiot, Slade decided. This was swiftly proved when he ran off on some hare-brained mission to save Yao Fei. Slade tells himself he’s going to leave without him if he’s not back in time for the plane, but something in him knows that’s not true even as he says the words and watched the kid go crashing off through the woods like a baby rhino.

He went after the kid, god knows why, and got shot for his troubles. But the kid patched him up without passing out and even managed to get across the island and back to get herbs for the infection burning in his veins without dying or being captured.  
He meant what he had said. They might just manage to survive if the kid kept going, kept fighting and learning, kept that fire burning in his eyes.  
Now, looking back, it was probably the moment when, his hands still red from Slade’s blood and making some stupid crack about being stranded on an island with someone named Wilson, his smile bright, that Slade fell in love with Oliver Queen.


End file.
